Empire
by Buce
Summary: My take on what will happen in books 3 and 4.
1. Chapter 1

Empire

Chapter 1: Keeping a Promise

Eragon stood there on the burning plains surveying the battlefield. It was four days after the battle had ended and he was regaining the energy that he had lost. Also he was slowly, beginning to come to terms with the fact that he was the son of Morzan and brother to Murtagh a servant of Galbatorix.

He bent down and picked up a sword of a fallen soldier of the empire and checked its balance. As he had expected it was top-heavy and so he discarded it. He then began to proceed back to camp. He was not far off when a boy, about twelve years of age, came running towards him delivering a message.

"Master Shadeslayer!" the boy cried panting as he came to a halt in front of the rider.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to meet with you in her tent."

"Thank you, if that is all you can be off," Eragon replied not paying much attention to the boy.

"You are welcome sir." With that said he ran off back to the camp.

Eragon began again, walking towards camp in the direction of Nasuada's tent. He soon reached it and entered it to find Arya and Orik also there.

"Welcome Eragon," Nasuada greeted. "Please, join us."

"I have called you here to question you about your plans and also to inform you of mine," she continued looking Eragon strait in the eye. "I have heard that you plan to join your cousin to Helgrind, where you plan to slay the Ra'zac and free his fiancée. I would like to tell that I approve of your plans, but I would also like to know when you plan to leave and before you leave I would like you to free Elva of her curse."

"I plan to leave in four days time and as for Elva I will take care of my mistake as soon as you are done with me here."

"Thank you. Now I would also like to inform you that the Varden will be moving back to Surda in ten days and after you are finished at Helgrind you will meet us in Surda and Arya and you will travel to Ellesmera."

"But before you leave to Ellesmera," Orik cut in, "as part of the dwarf clan Durgrimst Ingeitum you are obligated to attend the funeral of Hrothgar in Farthen Dur."

"I would never dream of missing it. So before Arya and I depart to Ellesmera we will travel to Farthen Dur for his funeral," replied Eragon, then turning to address Nasuada he asked, "Is that all?"

"You are free to go," she answered.

Eragon then briskly turned and left the tent. He then reached out with his mind to find Saphira. _Saphira!! _He called.

_Yes_

_I need you to come with me, it is time I cured Elva of the curse that I have put on her._

Eragon then reached out with his mind searching for Elva's consciousness. He found it located in her tent, near the outside of the camp. He began walking in its direction thinking about how he will go about this.

_Eragon, remember what Master Oromis_ _and Glaedr taught us, do not use an absolute spell even with your new elven strength._

_I believe I have to, for I must destroy as much of this curse as possible. To reassure you though I believe your energy along with mine will be enough, but if it is necessary I will borrow some of her energy._

When he had reached Elva's tent he enter to find the room dark as usual but to see Elva having a fit on her bed and drenched in sweat while Angela tried to care for her. She turned around to see Eragon enter and Saphira stick her head in.

"Good Shadeslayer you have come," Angela said as she left the bed to allow Eragon to step forward and perform his spell.

"I would have come earlier but I needed to regain my energy," Eragon said addressing Elva.

"That is fine," Elva whispered in her adult voice which sounded weak and tired.

"Before I proceed I must tell you that this spell will take much energy and I need to ask your permission to borrow some of your energy to feed the spell until it's complete. Rest assured though, I will only draw upon your energy if it is absolutely necessary."

"Whatever it takes, but please take me out of this pain," she whispered, sounding even weaker this time.

Eragon cleared his throat and placed his palm on her brow. Then he spoke, "Waise heill fra onr zar'roc."

Instantly he began to feel the toll of the magic and he began to call upon Saphira and Elva's energy and right as his worry peaked the spell stopped and he collapsed on to the ground. Angela came over and helped Eragon up and they looked down upon the girl. He saw that her gedwey ignasia remained but she was sleeping peacefully, something Eragon knew she had not done since he bestowed the curse upon her, and he knew she had been healed.

Eragon then walked over to Saphira and mounted her and they flew back to Eragon's tent so he could sleep and regain his energy for another promise he had yet to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: At the Jiet

Eragon slept for the rest of that and the next day he rested and stayed off his feet still weak from the spell he had preformed to free Elva. On the day before he would leave with Roran to Helgrind he was up early that morning before the sun was even up and he went to the armory and picked out a sword for him to practice with, so he would be prepared for the battle he would face against the Ra'zac. 

_Saphira, _he called, _would you come over here. I am going over to Jiet to train. You should come too; we should practice together before we face the Ra'zac._

_As you wish little one, I will join you shortly._

"Eragon," a familiar voice called and as he heard footsteps draw near he smelled the sweet aroma of freshly crushed pine needles.

He turned around to see Arya approaching him. "Arya Svit-Kona," he said putting his first two fingers to his lips. He then said, "Atra estereni ono thelduin."

She did likewise but instead replied, "Atra du evarinya ono varda."

"I was about to go to the Jiet to do the Rimgar and train with Saphira. Would you lke to join me?" Eragon asked. 

"I would, I have not be able to do the Rimgar for many days now."

Just then they heard repeated steady thuds in the air and turned to see Saphira land beside them. _Arya, _Saphira said politely.

_Saphira, _Arya replied.

_She will be joining us Saphira to the Jiet._

_That is fine just, do not make a fool of yourself._

Eragon and Arya mounted Saphira and she took off steadily rising into the air and leaving the ground behind. They soared through the air to the Jiet River and when they reached it Saphira broke into a swift downward spiral and landed lightly on the banks of the river. They dismounted and lay their sword down o the sandy shore then they began. 

I took them two hours to complete the four stages of the Rimgar and when they finished they were tired and decided to rest for a few minutes and they sat on the rivers banks in silence. 

"Eragon, I have a favor to ask you," Arya said suddenly breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"I would like to accompany you and your cousin on your trip to Helgrind," she replied.

Eragon did not reply immediately but sat there thinking about what he should reply. Then he said in a quiet voice, "It is not that I do not think you are a capable warrior, for you bested me in our duel. It is also no that I worried about your safety and am trying to protect you. The reason why I can not grant you this favor is because this trip is not just about saving my cousin's fiancée, but it is also about completing the reason we both set out from Carvahall. That reason is to seek our revenge and destroy the creatures that have destroyed so much of our lives. I am sorry but Roran, Saphira, and I must do this alone."

"I understand that you feel this way, but you are and Saphira are the Varden's last hope and you should have protection on a task like this. For you have no idea what you could be going into."

"I can handle myself. I have already told you that I respect you as a capable warrior, now respect me as one."

"I do, but I believe you are making a very foolish and naïve mistake." 

"No, you do not. You have never respected me a warrior or have you ever respected my decisions. I have many people to please and I know I can not please them all. You have always expected me to do what you think I should do but I can not always please you seeing I serve the Varden not you. You have practically abandoned our friendship as soon as I have done something that displeases you and you have you have not stood by me as a friend threw any of this. The only reason I have tried to please you in the past is because you are my friend and I have feelings for you. Knowing you have none for me and that you can never truly respect me, why should I should I try to please you? Do you still think of me as the ignorant boy you met in Gil'ead?"

"No, I do not think of you as that boy. You have grown much since then and you have truly become a great rider."

"Then respect my decision."

"I can not," Arya said then ran off.

_Saphira, do you think I have just ruined our friendship, _Eragon said beginning to calm down and watching her run off. 

_No, I do not little one, but I believe you will have to try to work hard to mend it completely._

_Right now, I'm not sure I want to._

_Why is that little one? She only wanted to ensure your safety._

_She should know by now that I can take care of myself. Like I said, I am not the child she met in Gil'ead. _

_I know that and she has just admitted to that. Eragon, she cares for your safety. Not just because the fate of the Varden rests in your hands but she truly is your friend. _

_Then I must heal our friendship. _

_Yes, you must. _


End file.
